Deceased Love
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: A one shot to Demon Within, Outside Looking In, and Ashes to Ashes. Ash has to do a poem for Language Arts class. What topic will she pick and how is Hiei involved with this? HieiOC of coarse! OneShot


Hey everyone this a one-shot for my trilogy of The Demon Within, Outside Looking In, and now Ashes to Ashes. I was trying to write Changing Decisions and I started to think of writing this and I have been wanting to write a One-shot so here it is my first one-shot story!

Deceased and loved.

Ash sat at the dining room table one afternoon a blank sheet of paper in front of her and a close to smoldering pencil in her hand.

Kurama sat oddly amused in front of her a smirk on his face just waiting for that pencil to catch on fire like the last seven of them. "Come on Ash it can't be that hard." He finally said.

She shot him a glare, "shut up Kurama you don't know how hard this is for me to do!" She shot at him just as Hiei walked into the room and spotted the scene.

"What's going on?" He asked a blank look on his face but you could clearly see the confusion written in his face.

"Nothing." Ash said leaning on her hand and closing her eyes an upset look on her face as the fire demon walked over to the table eyeing the now fully smoldering pencil in her hand.

"Right like he's going to believe that?" Kurama said as she shot him another glare. "I have to write a poem for stupid Language Arts class." She explained further as the confused look deepened on Hiei's face.

"What's Language Arts?" Hiei asked looking form one to the other.

"It's a writing and grammar class." Kurama cleared up.

"Hn pointless."

"That's what I say!" Ash said suddenly becoming alert to the small discussion between the two. "Ash you need to write this one poem it's not hard it doesn't even have to rhyme." Kurama said to her.

Suddenly the pencil she was holding blew up in her hand. "Eight." Kurama said putting a sharp pencil in front of her.

"Obviously this has been going on a while." Hiei stated with a small smirk not surprised at his lover's stubbornness.

"Two hours." Kurama corrected as Ash picked up the pencil and tapped her head with the eraser end.

"Oh great eraser you are the only one who looks tough in pink." She said completely random as the other two demon's looked oddly at her.

"Ash this would go by faster if you just put something down." Kurama tried to persuade her again but she simply stopped and looked flatly at him.

"Look fox-boy I'm not creative in any way unlike yourself Mr. Perfect!"

"Just write what's on your mind then anything would be better then nothing." She let out her breath then looked from the emerald-eyed boy to Hiei.

"You know it would be nice if I could have a form of escape." She said hinting to Hiei to get her out of there. "No koi apparently you need to do this pointless thing so do it and it will be over quickly."

Ash paused for a moment, "okay." She said causing Kurama to almost fall out of his seat. "Why didn't you just do it before and listen to me?" Kurama questioned as she turned her gray eyes back to him.

Hiei said nothing more but walked into the other room sitting against the wall silently letting out his breath and closing his eyes only to reopen them and watch the two closely.

"Cause I didn't have any inspiration then." She said putting the pencil to the paper and keeping it completely still.

Finally the pencil started to move her eyes full of determination:

_Deceased Love_

_With one blow you were gone  
With one breath you faded away  
With one thought you disappeared  
Until nothing was left _

The moment you fell was everlasting  
Something that I never healed from

My only love  
My only sanctuary  
My only light  
Was taken from me

Saying nothing as you fell  
There were no good-byes  
Only pain and silence were there to sooth

No movement  
No noise  
No thoughts  
Ever occurred

As it happened all at once  
And those last words  
Of 'I'm sorry'

She put the pencil down and smiled at her work, "can I read it?" Kurama questioned, when she nodded he took the paper.

After reading over it he looked at her then over at the fire demon smirking slightly which confused Hiei again. "Nani?" He asked. Kurama just shook his head and turned back to Ash.

"What made you choose that topic?"

"I don't know did like you told me and wrote what I thought." Ash said getting up and sitting next to Hiei who still was a bit confused.

"And you thought of that I suppose?"

"Hai." She said putting her arms around Hiei and leaning up against him, glad to have him back with her now. Hiei looked down at her putting his arm around her to then closed his eyes again.

Kurama smiled at the two lovers glad that they could be together now without any goodbyes.

A/N: Well how was that? I thought it was pretty good! So please review and tell my EXACTLY what you thought! **_IF ANYONE KNOWS WHAT THE TOPIC OF THE POEM WAS PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL SAY WHO GOT IT IN THE NEXT ASHES TO ASHES CHAPTER!_**

By the way Changing Decisions is being all confusing right now but I am trying my hardest to get it up to you guys!

Please review!


End file.
